1. Field
Aspects of the described technology relate generally to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, aspects of the described technology relate generally to a display device embodying a low resistance wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, which is one of the types of display devices, is a self luminescent display that emits light by electrically exciting a fluorescent organic compound. The OLED displays are divided into a passive matrix method and an active matrix method according to a method of driving the pixels that are disposed in a matrix form. An active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) element has lower power consumption than that of a passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) element and has high resolution, and is thus appropriate for displaying over a large area.
Further, OLED displays are divided into a bottom emission type and a top emission type according to the light emission method. The bottom emission method is a method that emits light from an emission layer to the outside through a thin film transistor display panel, and the top emission method is a method that emits light from an emission layer to the outside through a common electrode. Because the aperture ratio is not influenced by a signal line and a thin film transistor, the top emission method, is advantageous.
As the sizes of television screens increase, it is necessary to use a low resistance wire as a wire of a thin film transistor that is used for the AMOLED element. However, because resistance of a wire increases by a heat treatment process for crystallization or activation in an existing low-temperature poly-Si (LTPS) process or heat crystallization process, it is difficult to embody a low resistance wire, and when further using a mask in order to avoid such a problem, there is a problem that process cost increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.